The Dying Flame: A Skylander FanFic
by RockerRebel121
Summary: What happens when 2 ordinary kids find out they have powers which could help save humanity. Read what happens as they get separated from their friends, family and more.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Dying Flames: A Skylander Fanfic._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skylanders or any of the characters, unless I add some later in this fanfic. **

**_Chapter 1: Introducing the Characters._**

**First, lets meet Stealth Elf. :)**  
She is the main character in this adventure. In this she is a normal 13 year old girl, untill she finds out her hidden powers. She has been used to just living alone for many years and caring for her little brother Wrecking Ball, and does not bother much about her past. When Master Eon tells her everything, she questions it, were her parents really the great Ninjini and Tree Rex?  
**Main** **Characteristics:**  
1- Clever  
2- Confident  
3- Determined  
4- Disciplined.  
5- Powerful.

**Relationships:**  
Brother: Wrecking Ball  
Best Friends: Chill, Sprocket, Hex, Spyro  
Romantic Interest: Flameslinger  
Teammates: Camo, Shroomboom, Stump smash, Zook.  
Good Friends: Cynder, Terrafin, Whirlwind, Chop Chop, Pop Fizz, Sonic Boom, Gill Grunt, Camo.  
Friends: Dino Rang, Double Trouble, Drill Sergeant, Eruptor, Ignitor, Dro-bot, Flashwing, Ghost Roaster.  
Foes: Kaos, Bash, Boomer.  
Acquaintances: Everyone Else.

* * *

**Lets go on to, Wrecking Ball. :)**  
Wrecking Ball is the Sidekick of this story, he is only 9 years old and lives with only his older sister Stealth Elf. He assumes he was born from her, but knows its fake. He has always wanted to meet his parents, but Stealth Elf always told him it wasn't going to happen.

**Main Characteristics:  
**1- Adorable  
2- Cheerful  
3- Clumsy  
4- Energetic  
5- Helpful

**Relationships:  
**Sister: Stealth Elf  
Best Friend: Pop Fizz  
Romantic Interest: No-One  
Teammates: Spyro, Pop Fizz, Voodood, Double Trouble.  
Good Friends: Chill, Sprocket, Hex, Spyro, Terrafin, Whirlwind, Chop Chop, Gill Grunt.  
Friends: Dino Rang, Double Trouble, Drill Sergeant, Eruptor, Ignitor, Dro-bot, Flashwing, Ghost Roaster, Cynder, Sonic Boom.  
Acquaintances: Everyone Else.

* * *

**Next Up: Chill! :)**

****Chill is Stealth Elfs best friend, and has been through thick and thin with her. Including 2 break-ups, 3 moves and a lot of tubs of ice cream.

**Main Characteristics.  
** 1- Hilarius  
2- Kind  
3- Active  
4- Friendly  
5- Loves the Cold.

**Relationships:  
**Twin: Sprocket.  
Best Friends: Stealth Elf, Hex, Sonic Boom  
Romantic Interest: Eruptor.  
Teammates: Slam Bam, Zap, Wham-Shell, Gill Grunt.  
Good Friends: Cynder, Spyro, Terrafin, Whirlwind, Chop Chop, Pop Fizz, Gill Grunt, Camo.  
Acquaintances: Everyone Else.

* * *

**Now onto Sprocket. :)  
**The Robot master! _(A/N: She isn't a robot herself in this, okay?) _She never fails to light up a room. And was voted Most Likely To Build A Hover-Car in Primary School.

**Main Characteristics:  
** 1- Computer Whiz  
2- Genius  
3- Speedy  
4- Social  
5- Athletic

**Relationships:  
**Twin: Chill  
Best Friends: Stealth Elf, Hex, Whirlwind.  
Romantic Interest: Terrafin  
Teammates: Drill Sergeant, Trigger Happy, Dro-bot, Boomer.  
Good Friends: Cynder, Spyro, Terrafin, Chop Chop, Pop Fizz, Gill Grunt, Camo, Sonic Boom.  
Friends:Dino Rang, Double Trouble, Drill Sergeant, Eruptor, Ignitor, Dro-bot, Flashwing, Ghost Roaster.  
Acquaintances: Everyone Else

* * *

**Last, but not least. HEX! :)  
**The sorceress with a heart of gold. She gives herself a scary image so people wont give her put downs. Only her 3 closest friends, Stealth Elf, Sprocket and Chill, know about it.

**Main Characteristics:  
**1- Dark  
2- Whimsical.  
3- Supernatural.  
4- Secretive.  
5- Virtuoso.

**Relationships:  
**Family: None.  
Best Friends: Stealth Elf, Sprocket, Chill.  
Romantic Interests: Ghost Roaster, Chop Chop.  
Teammates: Ghost Roaster, Chop Chop, Cynder, Fright Rider.  
Good Friends: Cynder, Spyro, Terrafin, Chop Chop, Pop Fizz, Gill Grunt, Camo, Sonic Boom.  
Friends: Friends:Dino Rang, Double Trouble, Drill Sergeant, Eruptor, Ignitor, Dro-bot, Flashwing, Ghost Roaster.  
Acquaintances: Everyone Else

* * *

_**A/N: Heyy, its RockerRebel and here is the first chapter to my Skylander Story! I will try my hardest to update this, my A&A story and maybe add a Sonic story, tomorrow. I am really exited to write more, just to say :D.**_

_**Rock On; xox**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Dying Flame: A Skylander Fanfiction.**_

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Skylanders or any of the characters. **

_**Chapter 2: Just A Normal Day.**_

* * *

Stealth Elfs POV

I hate having to leave Wrecking Ball on his own when Fright Rider is late for his babysitting job. Still I can't wait to talk to Chill, Sprocket and Hex and tell them about PROM! We don't usually have them at Skylanders High, but we are getting one in June! (A/n: Its May in the story too.) I am soo excited, I hope I get to go with Flameslinger. I remember this one time, he spilled my juice accidentally, so he gave me his! Yay, I see Chill and Sprocket over there arguing again over whos the strongest. I'm happy I don't have powers so I don't need to risk my life. I go over to them and break up the argument then Hex walks over, "Hey, guys, whats up?" "Oh my god guys, you will never guess what I just found out!" "What?" They all said simultaneously, creepy. "We are getting a prom in June!" "YAY!"

First, I have math. Nuts, I'm terrible at Math and the teacher is so strict. Mr Thumpback _(A/N: The giants will be teachers till the big fight comes then they will help prepare the Skylanders for battle.) _made me write out the 12 times table 100 times because I got 1 answer wrong. I can't wait till next Period when I have P.E that is a lot funner than this, Mr Swarm is amazing, he doesn't give me a hard time if I can't do something right. Halfway through that lesson, the headteacher Mr Crusher calls me up to his office. I get kinda freaked out, you only go up there to get missions.

When I get up there he looks me in the eyes and says. " Do you remember anything from when you were little?" "No not a thing, my parents abandoned me and Wrecking Ball just after he was born." "Do you really think thats the case?" "Wait, do you know things about my parents?!" "Yes, actually we were good friends when we were little." "Who were they? Why did they leave me and Wrecking Ball?" "They were the great Ninjini and Tree Rex, and they didn't want to leave you. They had to leave to defend Skylands when Kaos tried to destroy the core of light. They ended up getting kidnapped by Kaos because they were the strongest fighters and he thought it would help defeat them all, but it didn't. He never let them leave in case they would tell Eon and they would go after him. Now the new generation is here and we need your help to defend Skylands." "But I don't have powers, neither does Wrecking Ball." "Don't be so sure, you two are the children of amazing Skylanders, don't you think you inherited brilliant powers?" "Maybe, but I have never noticed anything." "Aren't you really fast?" "Totally, I'm the fastest out of the school!" "Isn't Wrecking Ball great at rolling." "The best, I walk in the hut and he is rolling over the floor!" _(A/N: The Skylanders live in huts, Kay? Don't diss) _"Does he burp a lot?" "Yes, its disgusting." "I know your powers, you are more powerful than you will ever know." "Really, what are my powers?" "You are basically a ninja, you can run as fast as lightning if you try, you can teleport using our eyes, and are great with daggers." "Wrecking Ball?" "He is great at rolling and can kill with his burps, and he can stick his tongue out to miles." "Woah, this is a lot to take on." "We need you and your brothers powers to defeat Kaos, without your parents, you two need to take their places as top skylanders." "I can't believe this, its so sudden." "Well listen to me, and get ready for the biggest fight of your life."

* * *

**A/N: Hey Rockers, do you like this chapter? if you did Review and fave for me.**

**Rock on; xox**


End file.
